A multilayer ceramic capacitor has a multilayer structure in which a plurality of dielectric layers and a plurality of internal electrode layers are alternately stacked, and a pair of external electrodes that are formed on edge faces of the multilayer structure and are electrically coupled to the internal electrode layers extracted to the edge faces. There is a method of coating an external electrode paste on an unsintered ceramic multilayer structure and sintering a ground layer of the external electrode together with the ceramic multilayer structure, as a method of forming the external electrode (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publications No. H04-260314 and No. 2005-44903.